


Come Over Here and Make Me

by NYCghost



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYCghost/pseuds/NYCghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing southern accents is hard.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Come Over Here and Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Writing southern accents is hard.

It was a sluggish day at the X-Mansion for Remy. There was barely anybody at the house or around the campus and it was eerily quiet. Sure, Remy would hear laughter every few minutes and music playing, but this was still unusually quiet. 

Remy started overthinking, making himself paranoid. Was there a team meeting today? Was there a mission the team went on and nobody told him? Did he forget someone’s birthday?

The last one bother him excessively. If the team was out celebrating without him, it felt like betrayal to him. Mostly because, it’s not an X-Men party unless Gambit it there to fuck shit up, and fucking shit up was his signature party style. 

Remy then whipped out his phone and called Rogue.

A heavy southern belle voice responded with mild annoyance. 

“Gambit, what do you need? You okay, sugah?” Rogue asked, sounding like she was woken up.

“Ah’m sorry Mon Chere, did I happen to wake you?” Remy said, trying to sound sympathetic. 

He heard some shuffling and a groan on the other end for a few seconds before Rogue spoke again.

“As a matter o’ fact, you did. Now, it better be someding important,”she said emphasizing the last word, annoyance clear in her voice.

“It ain’t really important, well, maybe not ta you, but ta me it is. Where is errybody?” 

Rogue let out a long sigh and Remy could tell she was pinching the bridge of her nose. “Erryone is out. Well, the adults are. All the kids are still here, though. Didn’t cha hear Scott say that all the adults had errands ta run? He even gave one fo’ you to do.”

Remy didn’t respond, he was pondering and trying to remember what Scott told him to do. He finally gave up and asked Rogue.

“Ah swear ta baby Jesus Remy, in one hear and outta the other. Scott told you ta go get groceries. How hard is dat to remember? Scott even left you a list so you wouldn’t hafta rack your brains tryin’ to remember what erryone likes!”

“Well, Mon Chere do you want ta come shopping with me, den?” Remy said testing his luck. 

Rogue laughed harshly, not believing this Cajun dork was trying to make grocery shopping a date. “You gunna hafta come over ta my room and make me!” she said playfully. She then heard the phone hang up and a knock at her door a minutes later.


End file.
